Online advertising content may include text content, graphical content, audio content, video content, or combinations thereof. One or more products or services may be marketed under a brand. An entity associated with the brand (e.g., a manufacturer) may generate advertising content to promote products or services marketed under the brand or may utilize a third-party advertiser to generate the advertising content.